


The Package

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Mark and Kara were once a team, back when the CIA didn’t make mistakes, or did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

Mark had delivered the package to him and Kara earlier in the evening. As usual, little was said. What was there to say? They were trained to follow orders without question. The decision had been made above their pay grade and now they were expected to carry out their orders to make the man disappear down some dark hole. Mark had unceremoniously dumped him in the bathtub while the three of them went to dinner. Reese had checked the restraints closely before leaving and knew there was no way the tall lanky man was going to get free. The duct tape kept him quiet and the zip ties kept him still. He did not bother to remove the black hood from over his head. Looking into the man’s eyes would make it personal and he didn’t want to remember what he might see there. He knew the odds of the man making it to his destination were not good. Their orders were to eliminate him if he tried to escape and Kara never hesitated to shoot. Sometimes they were even trying to escape. As the junior member of the team, it would fall to him to make the body disappear without a trace. He was getting good at cleaning up after Kara. 

After dinner, they parted ways with Mark and returned to Kara’s room while Mark went to finalize arrangements for the transport of the man. Reese made a quick check of the man in the adjoining room. He was slumped in the tub as if all the fight had gone out of him. Reese wondered briefly what his story was. 

A bottle of wine shared between he and Mark had left him mellow and thinking of sex. He knew if he and Kara passed the time having sex it would distract her from the bound and gagged man in the bathtub. The man might even survive the transport to his destination. Not that Reese was exactly thinking of the survival odds of the person in the bathroom. He was thinking with lower parts of his anatomy and did not need an excuse to have sex with Kara. When they had started working together, she had made it clear that it was expected of him and sex with Kara was always exciting. Like running through a minefield blindfolded. He never thought of sex with Kara as making love. That was something he and Jessica had done. This was simply a mating of like-minded predators. 

He discarded his clothing and got comfortable on the bed waiting for Kara to return from the shower. It had been awhile since they had felt safe enough to let their guard down and he knew she was as horny as he. It was shaping up to be a good night for both him and the man in the tub. Sex always put her in a good mood and Kara in a good mood meant better survival odds for the hooded man.

Kara came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Seeing John reclining on the bed waiting for her, she paused long enough to reach into her overnight bag and pull out a condom. She casually tossed it to John and waited. He briefly smiled and nodded. Kara’s show. Kara’s rules. 

She dropped the towel and paused briefly to give Reese a chance to admire what was headed his way. She was lithe and lean and beautiful except for her eyes. Her eyes never smiled. Her eyes were cold and hard and reflected the darkness in which they walked. He wondered if his eyes were becoming the same. He feared that they were.

She bent down and kissed him lightly. With one hand resting on his stomach, she held his eyes briefly and smiled before leaning over him to bite him on the nipple.

“God! Kara!”

Her laugh was low and throaty. “What’s the matter lover? Too rough for you?”

Reese’s response was to reach up and pull her down to claim her mouth in a kiss that was full of passion and devoid of all tenderness.

Without hesitation she climbed onto the bed to sit astride him. She was a person in charge of her own sexuality.

She began a slow grind against his pelvis and he knew it was for her benefit, not his. Not that he minded. The heat was building as she rocked back and forth. He groaned and gripped her hips with both hands. He knew from experience that she would not mount him until she was ready and it was best that he hung on. Rocking back and forth, she was using his erect member to tease her sensitive spot until she suddenly lifted up and took him in one swift motion. An involuntary gasp escaped from low in his throat.

She began moving again in a slow steady motion.

Enough of the Kara show. It was time for the Reese show. Pulling her down to his chest and wrapping his arms around her, he rolled until she was on her back and he was between her legs. Now he could thrust with abandon. 

She gripped him tightly with both arms. He could feel her nails digging into his back and knew she would leave a mark, both on his back and on his soul. He accepted it because he knew that love was a thing of his past and this was all that he could expect in his future. This was all he deserved. This would have to be enough. No one else understood them and what they did.

It didn’t take long to push her over the edge and he followed soon afterwards. Laying beside her in the relaxed mindless haze that always followed sex for him, with his hand resting lightly on her stomach, he both listened and felt her breathing slow and return to normal as she drifted off to sleep. Leaving her sleeping, he slipped out of bed and got dressed. He would let her rest for a while. They had a long trip ahead of them and at least one of them needed to be alert. 

A light rap at the door signaled the return of Mark. Palming his weapon, he approached the door. It was Mark. He opened the door and waved him in.

“Let’s go. Everything is set. The plane is on the runway. You’re good to go.”

Kara was instantly awake and pulling on her clothes as Reese went to get the man from the adjoining room. Pulling him to his feet, he softly directed at his back “You can thank me later for saving your life. Although where you are going, you may wish Kara had done things her way.” He supported the stumbling man into the empty hallway and out the door to the waiting van behind the building. Kara remained behind with Mark, looking after the back of John and the man wearing the black hood. 

“Ever figure out what he did?”

“No. Don’t know. Don’t care. Just sold some software something to the Chinese,” intoned Mark.

“Who is he?”

“Just some software engineer from a company called IFT. Name of Ingram, I think.”


End file.
